


Sweet Dreams

by jojo_saltzman



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Dream Sex, F/F, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojo_saltzman/pseuds/jojo_saltzman
Summary: About that sex dream...
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 196





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> firs time writing smut. ps: don't kill me

Heat spreads through her body until Josie can’t focus on anything else but the wet open-mouth kisses traveling down the baseline of her neck. Nimble fingers clench her lower back, nails digging into the soft material of her shirt that somehow still didn’t find the floor despite their urgency of getting rid of any barrier between them. 

Her thighs clam down on the hips they straddle as she rocks back and forth for any kind of friction because she’s positive if she doesn’t get off soon, she’s going to die.

Maybe that’s a little dramatic but Josie can’t help her emotions and neither her moans when Hope seemingly finds a sensitive spot in the crook of her neck where her shoulder begins and _suck_. 

A long whining groan rips from her throat and Josie throws her head back to give her more access, her fingers winding into chestnut locks and scratching her fingernails deep into Hope’s skull in a silently warning not to stop. There’s not an inch of space between their bodies and Josie is struggling to remember how they got here in the first place, making-out (well, the more accurate term would be dry-humping) in Hope’s singular dorm room instead of joining the party that’s raging downstairs. 

Josie thinks she can hear the heavy bass pulsing in her ears (or maybe it’s the blood she can’t be sure) but when Hope suddenly rips her mouth away and soft lips attach to her earlobe and start nibbling, every thought disappears from her mind. 

“Hope,” The siphoner whimpers desperately and ranks her hands down to her neck and squeeze to keep her there. The tribrid is doing all the right moves to keep her on the edge but not giving Josie what she wants. 

“What do you need, Jo?” Warm breath hits her cheek when Hope pulls back and a shudder wracks her body at the sound of her raspy voice. Hands move to still her trashing waist and Josie almost wails when the pressure on her clit from Hope’s jeans stops. 

“Touch me. Just touch me,” She cries out, chest heaving with hopeless attempt to get enough oxygen into her lungs because she feels like she’s going to pass out. Thankfully, Hope apparently hears the anguish in her tone and with a strong grip sends Josie crashing down onto the mattress and hovers over her with her elbows framing her head. 

An almost bruising kiss throws her off her axis again as fingers toy with the hem of her shirt before they lift, lips ripped apart and Josie finds herself bare from the waist up. The cold air makes her nipples harden and Hope doesn’t waste a second scooping down and wrapping her lips around one of the them. A breathless chuckle escapes Josie’s lips at the absurdity of her situation but it’s soon replaced by a groan as her hands moves up and down on Hope’s back, never really settling. 

“Fuck,” She whispers while Hope teases her nipple to stiff peak before switching to the other breast to give it the same treatment. Josie squirms in place, tilting her head back with a loud groan. 

Hope takes her time, flicking the tip of her tongue over the skin again and again making sure to draw those sweet sounds from Josie’s lips for as long as she can and lifting her free hand to rub the neglected nipple between her fingers. A thin layer of sweat coats her body from the heat but she doesn’t stop until Josie lets out a pained groan. 

Thinking she tortured the girl enough, with a final kiss Hope continues her journey down the toned body underneath her, not letting her lips leave the soft skin for long. Josie’s hips jump when her tongue dips into her navel and Hope’s grins.

“Somebody’s eager.”

Josie doesn’t satisfy her with an answer but pushes her head further down in a clear message. Deft fingers swiftly unbuckle her belt and tugs down the jeans on mile-long legs, leaving the brunette only in red lace panties and nothing else. Hope groans at the sight. 

“You’re so beautiful,” She murmurs, following the path of the fabric with her lips all the way down to Josie’s ankles before letting it drop carelessly on the floor. She gently kisses her way back up while crawling on the mattress, wide blown brown eyes watching her every move. 

“You’re wearing too much.” 

Hope glances down her own body and sure enough, she is somehow still completely clothed. A gloating grin appears on her lips before she paddles back and off the bed, “Well, that’s just unacceptable.”

Quickly getting rid of her clothes, Hope settles down on her stomach between Josie’s legs and moans when the girl’s evident arousal hits her senses. A need like nothing else overtakes her body as she peels off the only remaining barrier and see that Josie is soaked. 

The siphoner moans her name and Hope almost combust but catches herself just in time to mouth at the warm skin in the apex of her thigh. She slides her arms under Josie’s leg to open her up more and level herself with her pussy. 

“Are you sure?” Hope forces herself to look away from the beautiful sight and up to the flashed body to see Josie’s eyes screwed shut panting. 

Josie somehow finds the strength to nod and her body almost curves skyward painfully when Hope finally, _finally_ dives in.

Josie wakes up with a start. 

She doesn’t know where she is for a second as her heart races widely in her chest and her body pulsates. Scraping sweat damp hair away from her eyes, Josie breaths out shakily as the details of her dream become clearer and she squeezes her legs shut when she realizes how wet she is. 

The memory of Hope’s mesmerizing blue eyes looking up at her from between her legs causes goosebumps to appear on her arms and suddenly she’s cold underneath her pajamas. 

Shaking her head to chase away the thought, Josie turns on her back with a sigh and intention of going back to sleep (hopefully without a certain tribrid) but Lizzie’s voice scares her.

“You were having a sex dream,” Lizzie says nonchalantly and Josie quickly pushes herself up with her arm.

She hopes the moon light shining in through the window is not bright enough to showcase the pretty blush forming on her cheeks. 

“What? No, I wasn’t,” She denies quickly but apparently Lizzie knows her better than she thinks. 

Her twin leans up on her elbows and raises an eyebrow, “Please, tell me it wasn’t Landon,” She almost visibly shivers in distaste, “Or Hope for that matter.”

Josie’s quite proud of herself when she barely reacts and shuts down Lizzie, “I wasn’t having a sex dream. Go back to sleep.”

Her sister’s responds with an annoyed eye roll but complies, turning away from Josie to fall back asleep. The brunette waits with bated breath until Lizzie isn’t looking at her anymore and throws off her duvet to sit up and put her head in her hands.

She needs to find Hope.


End file.
